


【贱虫】阿佛洛狄忒之舟

by doyoueatkeaiduo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoueatkeaiduo/pseuds/doyoueatkeaiduo





	【贱虫】阿佛洛狄忒之舟

这是一场荒唐的性爱，彼得已经记不得是怎样变成这样的了，或许是那杯掺了料的色彩艳丽得透着危险的鸡尾酒，或许是来自酒吧歌手沙哑性感烟嗓的低吟浅唱撩拨了躁动的心弦，或许是久久压抑的对眼前人的爱慕和渴望……总之，他和韦德滚到了一张床上。他们激烈地拥吻在一起，来不及咽下的涎液从彼得嘴角流出，润湿嘴边一片白皙细嫩的皮肤。   
与自己的交缠的唇舌中有辛辣的白兰地的味道，但更多的是这个男人身体的味道，这是一种让彼得从心底觉得燥热的气味。  
停下……  
不……  
这不对……  
彼得的理智在心底咆哮，但他的身体紧紧缠在死侍身上，任由他剥下自己的衣裤，任由他粗糙大手在自己身上游走，被摩擦过的地方留下火辣辣的灼烫感。  
“宝贝……我知道这会很辛苦……但是放松……好吗……就像一条粗大的shit……”  
韦德在用他惯有的浮夸的话语絮叨着什么，彼得听不真切，但韦德语气里的怜惜让他心都要融化成一摊糖浆，哪怕此时韦德说要让他吞下一瓶毒药彼得也会乖乖照办。  
韦德看着彼得意乱神迷的样子，知道自己的宝贝已经醉糊涂了，他说的彼得未必有听到。韦德只恨不能将自己心里的爱意淋漓尽致地展现给彼得看，让他知道自己爱他胜过爱自己的生命，他脸上的欢愉便是自己最大的幸福。再多的语言也无法将那满到快要溢出来的爱意表达完善，所以韦德将剩下的融进一个个吻里，烙在彼得的脖子上。   
彼得仰头承受着韦德的吻，他赤裸修美的双臂紧紧搂着韦德的脖子，他将自己修长匀称的腿缠在男人的腰上。韦德那滚烫的玩意儿抵着彼得的臀缝，在两人活动的时候一次又一次从彼得敏感的后穴口滑过，彼得有些羞窘但更多的是对自己爱人因自己而情动到这个地步的甘甜。   
韦德在彼得耳边提醒他自己要进去了，他没有得到彼得语言上的回应，但他感到彼得的身体向自己打开了。  
于是韦德一股作气地捅了进去。粗大滚烫的性器捅入柔软狭窄的甬道，像一个野蛮的混蛋横冲直撞地闯入了纯洁娇嫩的圣地，他不解风情地将圣地羞怯的面纱撕破，让它承受出生以来从未承受过的充盈。  
彼得扬起了脖子，他灵动的眼被源自生理疼痛和心理委屈的泪水充盈，这实在太粗鲁了，从粗暴的行径中彼得感受不到韦德的疼爱。   
韦德知道自己的急躁闯了祸，他一边停下动作，一边手忙脚乱地安慰彼得，嘴上连珠炮一样说着安慰的话。  
“好疼。”彼得将自己缩在韦德怀中，用奶猫一般的腔调抱怨。韦德更硬了，他粗糙的大手一半安慰一半情色地抚摸脊背，他感到彼得在自己的安慰下平静，于是韦德尝试着抽插起来。   
混沌状态下的彼得是脆弱的但也是诚实的，他从后穴的交合中感受到了快感，于是也诚实地反应出来。他低沉地呻吟，从胸腔里发出熄灭在喉头里的闷哼将韦德撩拨得心痒，他渴望听到彼得叫床，渴望听到彼得唤他的名，听到他在自己身下爽到极致时失态的叫喊。  
韦德将彼得放倒在床上，抬起他的腿大开大合地抽插起来，粗大的性器，在粉色的肉穴里进出，带出的透明粘液将周围一片润湿。  
彼得躺在床上，他如同风浪中的一叶小舟在情欲的汪洋中起伏，在如同海水一般涌来的快感中感到迷茫和无助。  
彼得用湿漉漉的眼看着韦德，开口向这位将他带入无边情潮的人呢求助，彼得的声音仿佛也被情潮润湿了一般，带着湿润的沙哑：  
“韦德……好奇怪……”  
“我好快乐……我觉得……觉得自己无法——承受更多……但我……但我却想要……却想要更多……我想要你给我更多……”  
“怎么办……韦德……这……好奇怪……”   
彼得的话让韦德将近癫狂，他扣着彼得的手腕，将自己的性器撞进彼得的身体里，让顶端狠狠撞击在彼得敏感柔嫩的直肠深处。彼得张嘴叫了出来。  
韦德粗重地喘息着回道：“宝贝……你不必想怎么办……将你……将你全心全意交给我……我是最好的舵手……我能轻易地在无垠的海上找到阿佛洛狄忒的神殿……在这风浪中你只需要紧紧抓住我……你只需要看着我……我会带你到极乐……我保证……”   
彼得似乎听到了韦德的话，他将自己完全交给了韦德，他的一双眼完全地看着韦德，里面只有韦德的倒影。  
这就够了。韦德在心里默念，就算此刻将全世界递到他面前他也不想要更多了，韦德低头含住彼得的唇，将他带入新一轮的情潮中。


End file.
